Candy Cane
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Croissant |pairs2 = |paired1 = Fish and Chips |paired2 = |fa1 = Tanuki |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Ginseng Black Chicken |food type = Snacks |birthplace = United States |birth year = Modern |cn name = 拐杖糖 |personality = Thoughtful and lovely |height = 145 cm |likes1 = Fish and Chips |likes2 = Croissant |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ishihara Kaori |cvcn = V17- 沐霏 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = It would be great if my efforts can make everyone smile! |bio = If her suggestions are refuted, she doesn’t dare argue. Even if she disagrees with other’s opinions, she doesn’t dare voice her thoughts. However, Candy Cane is always trying her best to grow. |food introduction = A candy maker in Indiana wishes to make a candy for god to witness. He thus used many symbols pertaining to gods and combine them in a mere candy cane. This created the modern day candy cane we can find anywhere during Christmas. |acquire = *TBA |events = * |power = 2571 |atk = 100 |def = 32 |hp = 520 |crit = 1542 |critdmg = 721 |atkspd = 1922 |normaltitle = Guardian Voice |normal = Candy Cane throws her bear into the sky, increasing the ATK of all teammates by 25% for 5 seconds, and increasing the energy of 2 random allies by 10 points. |energytitle = Singing Hymns |energy = Candy Cane folds her hands and sings hymns, making all teammates invincible and recover 109 HP per second for 3 seconds. At the same time, Candy Cane deals 40% ATK to all enemies and an additional 72 damage, lasting 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Singing Hymns |link = Candy Cane folds her hands and sings hymns, making all teammates invincible and recover 131 HP per second for 3 seconds. At the same time, Candy Cane deals 60% ATK to all enemies and an additional 86 damage, lasting 3 seconds. |pair = Croissant |name = |contract = He-hello...my name is Candy Cane...I will do my best to...help you! |login = Master Attendant…Outside...is it snowing? |arena = Master Attendant, I- can I hold onto your clothes...it’s so slippery here... |skill = Be purified, filth. |ascend = I will continue to work hard! |fatigue = Um–––Can I, just a little bit...take a short break, just a little while... |recovering = I’ve already fully recovered...ah...You still won’t bring me along...okay...Stay safe, Master Attendant... |attack = I will do my best so I won’t let you down. |ko = I can keep going...I really...can... |notice = Master Attendant, does it suit your tastes? |idle1 = This...should be good enough. No no no! This won’t do! I can’t just do this much! Sir Croissant won’t be satisfied with this! |idle2 = ...Doing this... Is it really the right way? |idle3 = It’s so nice next to the fireplace, surely no one is paying attention to me, so... It should be fine to take a nap here. |interaction1 = Ah! Master Attendant, have I done something wrong?! No, ah……tha-that’s good... |interaction2 = Master Attendant... this isn’t... don’t... no, it-it’s nothing...as you wish... |interaction3 = Master Attendant, do you also want a piece of candy? It’s very tasty. |pledge = Even though, I’m not that mature right now, still, I will do my best so I won’t let you down! |intimacy1 = Christmas wishes...? Oh, it’s a secret~ |intimacy2 = Can’t sleep? Then... what if I sing a song for you... |intimacy3 = I used to think that my days would be spent peacefully in the choir, I didn’t expect...but, if it’s by your side, I think, I can work hard and achieve everything everyone wants of me! |victory = I, I did it! |defeat = I’m still...lacking so much... |feeding = This, is this is for me, thank you! I will prepare a gift in return for you at once! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}